The Other Child
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: She will come to him in his year of greatest need. In his sixth year, he needs her the most. Full summery inside.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

Summery: She will come to him, when he needs her most. But who is she, And what will she do? Animals take the place of humans, and people the place of animals. Undecided plot, but eh...read and review please

A/n for all of those out there who don't like "harry has a sister fics" well then either read this or don't! :op oh, and the first flash back isn't really a flashback, it's a past thing.

Flashback 

Lily fingered her stomach fondly, while looking into the crib next to her. She was pregnant, again, but this time, she was nervous. Voldemort was after James and her, and she knew it, but she wanted so much to have another child.

James strode into the room, and handed Lily a potion. "Drink this, love." He said.

"What is it?"

"It'll speed things up."

Lily swallowed hard. She knew what he meant. "How fast?"

"Each month takes five minutes."

"Is there anything for pain."

"There's me." James said with a grin. "And there's Harry." James reached into the crib and pulled out his son.

Little tears started rolling out of Lily's eyes, and James put Harry back before putting his arms around his wife.

"I'm scared James. What of the pain?"

"What if Voldemort gets here before its born?"

"Good point." Lily said, scowling at the potion. "Bottoms up!" She took a swig.

"Now, maybe you should go lie down," James said.

And he was right. Lily lay on the bed, and minutes later, her stomach started expanding, and...she had to ask for a trash can. Less than an hour after she had taken the potion, and excruciating pain, Lily lay on the bed sweating hard, taking deep breaths, and waiting.

Another half an hour later, she was lying on the bed, holding a little girl in her hands. She had green eyes, and a small tuft of black hair at the top of her head. But what was strange, was the two lines of orangeish hair that looked like they would hang down and frame her face when she was older.

"What should we name her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I like...Arina."

"Arina?"

"yah. Hey, you asked me!"

"I like it too."

An hour later, Sirius dropped by to take them to a meeting with Dumbledore.

"Lily, James, Harry? You guys ready?" he was beginning to think something was wrong when nobody answered, but then, James walked out, ruffling his hair, and beaming like there was no tomorrow. It was the same look he had when Harry was born.  
  
"I'm a father Sirius."

Had he been drinking? "Have you been drinking. I know you're a father. Cause, I'm a Godfather!"

"No I mean, I'm a father of two."

Sirius looked perplexed and then darted into the room James had come from to see Lily holding a little girl in her hands.

"We had to speed up time." She said, at the look on Sirius' face.

Sirius said nothing, but stared wide eyed, and reached over to grab Harry from his crib. "Interesting." He said. "and uh...congratulations I guess, but we really must go to the meeting..."

James walked in and took Harry from him then poked him in the back. Sirius went in the direction of the poke, and sat on the end of Lily's bed. "What's her name?"

"Arina."

"Arina..." he held out his arms and Lily handed him the baby girl as she herself got up and got ready to go to the meeting.

"Who's holding who?" James asked.

"I'll hold Harry." Sirius said.

"And I'll hold Arina." James said. "Ready love?"

"Yes."

They apparated away from the room and into Dumbledores office.

During the meeting, arrangements for Arina was made.

"she is to go to a dear friend of mine and remain there, learning magic on her own, with her caretakers – the Kaaian's – until Harry needs her."

"Why like that?" Lily asked.

"Because, I fear, if he knows about her when he is older, he will know how to take it unlike when he is younger."

"that doesn't make any sence, but if you insist."

"When must we give her up?"

"Tonight, if that is alright with you. It will be best."

James and Lily cuddled the little girl, before saying "alright."

Lily wrote two notes before handing her over to Dumbledore.

One was to her daughter, when she was older the other to the caretakers of her daughter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kaaian, 

_This is my precious daughter Arina Potter. She is a witch. Please care for her and raise her the way you would a daughter of your own, but teach her her own name, Potter, not Kaaian, if you please.  
_

_She will go to school like a normal child, until she is summoned by Dumbledore, at a much later age then necessary._

_Please take care of her well,_

_Lily Potter._

She handed the two letters to Dumbledore along with Arina. "Will she be in Harry's year?" 

"Yes, but she'll be a year younger than him. But she will still be in the same year."

"Alright. Good by Arina." Lily said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Sirius, will you be her Godfather too?"

"Sure mate."  
  
"Good, now lets go home." James kissed his daughter on her forehead before scooping up Harry and apparating back to their house.

When they got back Sirius said something that would change their lives forever.

"Mate, I think you and Lily should switch to Peter for a Secret Keeper. Voldemort wont suspect him."

Sniff! Okay, please review, and I'll get the next chapter up. 


	2. Hogwarts

Don't own Hp...duh 

Arina Potter sat on the end of her bed, a letter in her hand. She had been learning magic all these years and she was finally going to get to go to Hogwarts. Maybe she would meet her brother there. She took out the tattered letter that her mom had written when she was a baby.

_Dear Arina,_

_We are sorry to have left you, but it was the only way. You are a witch and will learn magic (if you havent already started) with your caretakers. You will go to school when you are needed there. You have a brother. His last name, like yours, is Potter. _

_You must find him. He wont know who you are. Or maybe he will, I can not tell. Have fun my darling. Enjoy life to its fullest. And remember, we will always love you. You have a vault at Gringotts, so use it wisely._

_Love,_

_  
James and Lily Potter_

_Mom and dad_

She had read that letter many times over. How she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts! September first was only two weeks away.

Harry was lounging in the Burrow with his friend Ron Weasly. He had been here most of the summer. He had only gone to the Dursely's for a little bit, enough time to pack his things and get tortured for a day or so, but then he had left. And now, he was in the Burrow, trying and failing, to beat Ron in Wizards chess.

"your move mate." Ron said.

Harry moved his queen forward only to have one of Rons pawns smash her in half and drag her of to the side of the boerd. "no fair." He said to a grinning Ron.

Just then, a mass of brown attacked them, hugging them both.

"hello Ron, hello Harry? How has your summer been? I just got back from Paris! Oh, it was so much fun. I got you this for your birthday Harry, sorry its late." The girl shoved a book about Animagius into Harrys hands.

"Nice to see you to Hermione," Ron said. "maybe you could slow down a little."

Hermione blushed. "sorry. Harry, you might find that book to be useful."

Ron looked over at it. "All about Anamagi? Hermione, are you thinking of becoming one of them?"

"I don't know...it might be fun."

"Fun! It would be more than that!"

Harry looked at the book. It reminded him of Sirius.

"Harry, read this..." Hermione flipped to a page in the book.

Harry read it outloud. "Anamagi can mate with other animals of the same..."

"No not that this!" She tapped the page opposite the one Harry was reading.

"Anamagi can get in and out of places that humans would normally get stuck in. Not just nooks and crannys, but places that trap wizards and witches and wont let them out..."

"Hermione," Ron said slowly. "What are you thinking?"

"Sirius," Harry said.

"Exactly! I think we can find a way to get Sirius out."

Before they could continue talking, Mrs. Weasly came bustling in.

"Oh good, dear, you made it. We're going to go shop for some school supplies today, so I hope you brought money."

"I did."

"Good then are we all ready? Ginny! Are you coming?"

"Coming Mum!" Came a call from the top of the steps. "Hello Hermione!"

"Hello Ginny."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ronnald?"

"Yes Mum."

"Harry, Hermione?"

"We're ready."

"Then lets get some floo powder and off we go. Harry first."

"Don't get lost Harry." Ron called at him as he stepped into the fireplace.

"I'll try not to." He replied, grinning before saying. "Diagon Ally!"

The rest of the group followed.

"Arina! We're getting your school things today. Are you ready?"

"Coming!"

Arina ran down the steps. "How are we getting there?"

"Floo powder. Its Diagon Ally. Say it?"

"Diagon Ally."

"Good, now you know what to do."

Arina stepped into the fireplace, dropped some floo powder and after screaming "Diagon Ally" was engulfed in flames and dropped off infront of Gringots. Her 'mom' came after her and then they looked at her list, and started shopping.

Harry was in the robe shop, getting fitted for a robe when a girl around his age walked by and looked in the window. She looked just like him, well sort of. Somewhere, in his heart, he felt like he knew her. He wondered if she was attending Hogwarts.

"We'll get your robes later dear," Mrs. Kaaian said as her daughter looked into the window of the robe shop.

Arina saw a boy getting fitted for a robe before she left. 'I wonder if he's my brother...'

Ron and Hermione glanced at the girl walking past the shop before going in.

"She looked a bit like you mate," Ron said.

"Yah," Harry said, lost in thought.

"Mums done buying everything and she said its time to go, if your ready."

"All done dear," the store lady said.

"Thank you," Harry said, taking his robes from the lady. "Now I'm ready."

With that they headed home, and Harry wasn't to think about the girl he saw in the window for another two weeks, until they got on the train.

wow, another long chapter. Again, review, and I'll put up another chapter! 


End file.
